


Tie A Yellow Ribbon 'Round the Ole Oak Tree

by SylntSilver



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (i guess), AU: No Serum, Bucky is honorably discharged, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Porn with Feelings, Song fic, Steve didn't go to war, amputee bucky, don't know what to tag, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylntSilver/pseuds/SylntSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is honorably discharged from the war and is on his way home. He is not sure what his reception will be after three years, so in his last letter to Steve, he asked his friend for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first stucky story. Hope it goes well! I split it into two chapters, second chapter will be porn (which I'm still working on ahahah).
> 
> The song that inspired this fic is "Tie a Yellow Ribbon 'Round the Ole Oak Tree" by Tony Orlando & Dawn. I heard it one day at work and this story just popped into my head and I finally got around to writing it down. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Let me know, please!
> 
> P.S. I was going for a Brooklyn accent, I apologize if it went wrong.

_italics_ -Bucky's letter/thoughts

 

Tie A Yellow Ribbon ‘Round The Ole Oak Tree

 

James “Bucky” Barnes, Sergeant in the 107th Infantry, sat huddled in his heavy winter coat listening to the excited chatter happening around him. Soldiers, much like himself, injured and battle weary, yet happy to be going home to their families. He sat and listened, not smiling but not frowning either. The soldiers here didn’t know his story, didn’t know that he was not sure of his own reception home, but his apprehension must show on his face because no one had tried to goad him into speaking yet.

The old bus they were traveling in hit a bump, causing a soldier half out of his seat next to him to bump against Bucky’s shoulder and he winced, right hand coming up to cradle his injury. The soldier, whose name he has forgotten or simply never knew, sent him an apologetic grimace before resuming his shouting match with his comrade towards the front of the bus. Bucky gave a shaky half smile before turning his attention out the window to his right. He watched the scenery fly past them as his thoughts wandered to the last letter he wrote home.

_Stevie,_

_I hope this letter reaches you in good health. You been takin’ care of yourself? Been keepin’ warm? I know you know how to take care of yourself, but I still worry. You’ve got a bad habit of workin’ yourself ragged until you’re bedridden. You’re damn stubborn like that, it makes me worry. Sorry, I didn’t write you just to mother hen you. I just worry when I’m not there to help you._

_Anyways, the reason I’m writin’ is because Colonel Philips informed me he sent you a letter after my…accident. I don’t want you worryin’ ‘bout me. It’ll take more than a bullet or two to get rid of James Buchanan Barnes! I just wanted to let you know my death was exaggerated. I’ve got some...lasting scars, but I’ll live._

“Hey, Barnes!” The sudden shout startled Bucky from his thoughts. The men seated in front of him were turned in their seats, their cocky grins looking odd on their weary faces. He blinked at them for a moment before returning the grin tiredly.

“What?” He asked, noticing he had the attention of all the soldiers seated (or standing, the loons) around him. His question earned him a laugh, confusing him.

“You were zonin’ out there, Sarge. Thinkin’ ‘bout someone special?” The man who addressed him waggled his eyebrows suggestively, which looked ridiculous with one eyebrow singed off. But the question caught him off guard and he swallowed harshly, eyes sliding from the burned soldier back to the window. The men laughed, not knowing the exact cause of his discomfort. They weren’t wrong, though.

“Yeah,” Bucky finally rasped, looking back at the singed soldier. This earned him a few wolf whistles and he rolled his eyes at them, grinning weakly. “M’not sure if they’re thinkin’ of me, though.”

He winced at the sudden silence on the bus. He had the attention of everyone now, and the pitying looks had him shifting in his seat, wincing again but this time in pain. A sudden hand clamping lightly on the back of his neck had him startling forward, turning his head to stare at the soldier who had just taken the empty seat next to him. The man was older than him, dark hair flecked with gray. One of his eyes was hidden behind an eye patch, the skin around it a livid red.

“The way you was lookin’ just now, thinkin of your gal…That’s the look a man gets when he’s so in love. Any gal who’s lucky to receive such a look is doubtless thinkin’ of you.” The man says, gently squeezing the back of Bucky’s neck in a reassuring grip. He released him after a moment, his hand sliding down to rub at his own leg, which Bucky now notices is gone from the knee down. His own hand goes to his shoulder. The man shares an understanding look with him.

“Thanks.” Bucky says, feeling awkward. “I can’t help but worry though.”

“Didja write her?”

“Of course!” He scoffs slightly, scowling at his lap. “And she wrote back- until my last one. But it’s been three years, what if she don’t want me no more?”

_There’s somethin’ else I wanted to tell you in this letter. Because of my wounds, I won’t be able to fight anymore. They’re givin’ me an honorable discharge. Looks like I’ll be comin’ home finally after three long years. The war’s not won, but I can’t keep fightin’. Colonel’s orders._

_I’ll probably be back before any letter you might send in response gets here, so I wanna ask you a favor. I- D’you remember what I told you before I was shipped off? I can’t stop thinkin’ about it- about you. I meant what I said._

“What if she didn’t get my last letter?” Bucky whispered, his eyes burning with tears he swore he wouldn’t shed.

“What’s so important about yer last letter?” The singed soldier laughed, earning himself a glare from Bucky.

“The letter sent before my last was from Colonel Philips, tellin’ her I _died_.”

The older soldier’s hand was back, another reassuring grip on the back of his neck as he leveled his one good eye at the gaping soldier in front of them. Bucky grumbled for a moment, wanting to cross his arms but instead huffed in frustration. After a few moments of silence around him, his new friend turned to him with a concerned look on his lined and battered face.

“Was there some way for her to let you know she got her letter? My wife and I decided she’d hang a flag over our door. Didja come up with somethin’ like that, son?”

Bucky’s shoulders slumped as he let out a breath in a shaky sigh. Feeling like his voice would break if he spoke, he settled for nodding his head.

_I can understand if, after all this time, you changed your mind ‘bout me or found someone better. God knows you deserve someone better than an old injured soldier like me.But if you still want me, after all this time, tie a yellow ribbon around the old oak tree. Y’know the one, right? The tree we used to climb when we were kids? The one where I told you how I felt? The bus I’ll be riding from base will drive right by it. If you still want me, if I’m still welcome home, please tie a ribbon around that tree. Just a simple yellow one._

“Son?” Bucky shut his eyes tight for a moment before turning to meet his friend’s gaze. “Your stop is in Brooklyn, right?”

“Yeah.”

“We’ll be there in ‘bout ten minutes. What’re we on the lookout for?”

Bucky’s eyes widened and he glanced around, seeing nothing but friendly and supportive faces. A few of the men shouted out encouragement, and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh a little, shaking his head.

“There’s an- an old oak tree, at the park. If I’m still wanted, if she got my letter, there’ll be a yellow ribbon ‘round the tree.”

“Right!” The older soldier grinned, standing up with the help of his crutch, and addressed the men on the bus. “If anyone sees an oak tree with a yellow ribbon, give a shout.”

The men saluted him, startling a laugh out of Bucky. These men, these soldiers, didn’t know him personally, but all of them were praying and hoping for him. He grinned, a tad watery, but no one mentioned his tears. They understood. They understood when, the closer they got to the park, the more he hunched down. He couldn’t look. His eyes shut tight.

_If not- if I don’t see a ribbon, I’ll stay on the bus. I won’t bother you again. I’m not the same man you once knew. I’ll understand. You’re it for me, Doll. I’m with you til the end of the line. It’s up to you if this is the end._

_Til the end,_

_James “Bucky” Barnes_

The bus was stopping. Bucky kept his eyes shut, thought he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. A sudden hand jostling him painfully had him sitting up, staring at his comrades. The rushing sound in his ears suddenly became shouts and cheers. The wounded soldiers were laughing uproariously, slapping each other’s arms and pointing out the windows. Bucky blinked at them, mouth dry until his friend gently turned his head to the window.

Yellow. That was the first thing he saw. Then he saw the tree. It was old, towering above the park as if it were trying to compete with the newly built skyscrapers. And wrapped around the trunk of the tree and hanging from its lower branches, were dozens upon dozens of yellow ribbons. The scraps of cloth were swaying in the gentle spring breeze, captivating his attention as his heart pounded heavily in his chest. He was tugged to his feet, shock numbing him as the men around him laughed for him, pushing and pulling him until he stumbled out of the bus, gaze fixed upon the beauty before him.

The bus doors closed behind him, muffling the well wishes and congratulations from the soldiers. Stunned, he whirled around to stare at the bus. A laugh bubbled up in his chest and he straightened his shoulders, standing at attention as best he could. Knowing he was grinning like a loon but unable to care, he gave his comrades a formal salute before the bus rolled forward. Arms waved out the windows at him until the bus was out of sight.

Still grinning, knowing that people were staring but unable to care as unbearable joy threatened to explode out of him, Bucky stepped closer to the colorful tree. He reached out and grabbed one of the ribbons, feeling the silky texture against his skin. He chuckled, tugging on the material until it slipped free from the bark. He stared at it before awkwardly trying to wrap it a few times around his hand. Another chuckle escaped him before he glanced around, grinning widely at the few people he caught staring. He didn’t care. He was going home.

Bucky ran, as fast as he could, following a path he remembered even after all these years. He ignored the shouts aimed at him by the folks he barreled past. His heart was pounding in excitement, threatening to burst when their building came into view. Taking the steps two at a time, he flew up the stairs, stopping only when he stood outside their apartment. He stood there gasping, heartbeat pounding in his ears. An old brick caught his eye and he grinned, bending down to move it, revealing their spare key. He gave a fond chuckle, stepping up to the door and unlocking it.

He paused, hand on the door knob. He sent his injured shoulder a nervous glance, biting his lip. ‘C’mon, Barnes. Man up.’ Bucky took a deep, fortifying breath, and pushed the door open. He stepped inside after a slight pause and was suddenly enveloped in the scent of paint, cheap soap, and a faint aroma of something cooking. _Home._ He heard dishes clink together from the kitchen and shut the door behind him, leaning against the wood.

“Hello?” Bucky grinned at the familiar voice, feeling tears gather in his eyes. He’d been dreaming of that voice for so long, being able to hear it again was a blessing. He turned his head towards the doorway to the kitchen and was not disappointed when his friend stepped through it a moment later. Their eyes met, surprised blue meeting tired grey, and for a moment, neither of them moved. Bucky took the chance to check his friend- his love, over. Steve was still as skinny as he had been three years ago, but he had a healthy color to his cheeks. His blond hair was a bit longer than before, flopping slightly into his bright blue eyes. He was wearing an old pair of slacks that were covered in smudges of charcoal and flecks of paint. His shirt looked three sizes too big on him, old and threadbare; it took him a moment to realize why.

“Stevie.” Bucky’s voice came out raspy, and Steve inhaled sharply. The blond turned away suddenly, going back into the kitchen and Bucky had a moment of panic. Was he not really welcome? Did Steve change his mind after seeing him again? But his fears were put to rest when Steve returned, carrying a glass of water. He watched the blond approach, saw the way he scanned him, much like Bucky had a moment ago. Steve stopped a foot away from him, holding out the glass for Bucky to take. He reached for the glass with his right hand, seeing the bright yellow ribbon wrapped loosely around his hand. Steve noticed it too, his cheeks tingeing pink as Bucky sipped at the water. He loved seeing his Stevie blush, and knew how to make it darker.

“That’s my shirt.” Bucky said casually, eyeing his friend- and yep, the light pink went scarlet and he couldn’t stop the snicker from escaping. Steve glared at him.

“Jerk.”

“Punk.” Bucky grinned cockily, trying to ignore the tears burning his eyes. He was home. His friend rolled his (suspiciously watery) baby blues and took a swing at him, aiming for a light punch to his left arm, his usual reaction to their banter. But they both froze, one in shock and the other in resignation, when Steve’s fist encountered nothing but empty sleeve.

“Buck…?” Steve whispered in shock, wide eyes staring at him. Bucky bit his lip and looked away, unable to stop a lone tear from escaping his burning eyes. The glass in his hand- his only hand- threatened to slip free of his shaking grasp, which did not go unnoticed. It was plucked from his hand and placed on the floor out of his line of sight. He refused to look at his friend, not wanting to see his expression. Of course, Steve Rogers is nothing if not stubborn, and he gently grabbed Bucky’s face in one slender hand. He guided his friend’s face towards his own and suddenly there were gentle lips against Bucky’s. He let out what sounded suspiciously like a sob (He’ll deny it later) and wrapped his good arm around his blond love, tugging him closer until they were pressed together tightly. Steve sighed happily into his mouth, his own arms wrapping around Bucky snugly. They fit together so nicely, and it had been so damn long. They ignored the hot tears coursing down each other’s faces, too damn happy to care, and kissed for several long minutes. They were together. They were home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 2! I just want to thank those of you who left me comments, you guys are awesome and I'm glad you like the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well. I tried for a sex scene but I'm kinda rusty and I realized halfway through that something too heavy might, I dunno, cheapen the emotions of the first chapter somehow... I dunno, just a thought I had. So its kinda tame and probably horrible, but there's some more interaction between the two and I think (hope) it makes up for that.
> 
> And with that, here's the final chapter! Let me know what you think!

“Missed you so damn much!” Steve sobbed when they finally parted for breath. “And when I got that damn letter-!”

“Philips is an ass.” Bucky croaked, reaching up to wipe some of the tears from his Stevie’s face. The blond sniffed wetly, angrily wiping at his own face with the overly long sleeves of his shirt- Bucky’s shirt- before giving Bucky the same treatment. Bucky let out a laugh before leaning down to kiss him again. When they separated, they were both grinning like loons, eyes rimmed red. Bucky couldn’t help but stare at Steve, seeing just how pretty his doll was. Steve was no dame, but he was pretty all the same.

“M’so glad you’re back, Buck.”

Bucky cleared his throat, glancing guiltily down at his missing arm. “Sorry I couldn’t bring back all of me-”

“Don’t you dare, James Buchanan Barnes!” Steve suddenly yelled, blue eyes flashing as he pulled back far enough to glare up at him. “You’re alive and you’re home! Don’t you dare think I’d be anything but happy and relieved-”

Steve stopped, mouth shutting with a loud click. Bucky cringed as blue eyes narrowed at him angrily. ‘Only my Stevie could get so angry with me so suddenly.’ Bucky thought wryly, biting his lip as he braced for the explosion he knew was coming. He wasn’t disappointed.

“And just what the _hell_ was you thinkin’, in that last letter of yours?! Not that I’m not glad to know you was _alive_ and all, but thinkin’ I wouldn’t _want_ ya anymore?! I’ve waited this long for ya, Buck, and I was willin’ to wait fer longer if I hadta! It’s you an’ me pal, til the end of the line. And _that_ better not be til we’re both dead and buried, ya hear? I told you I loved ya, musta said it a hundred times before you was shipped off. How many more times do I gotta tell ya before it gets through yer God damned thick skull-Mmmph!” Steve’s tirade was cut off by a pair of insistent lips. The blond rolled his eyes in exasperation even as he parted his lips, allowing a persistent and suddenly aroused Bucky to deepen the kiss, licking into his mouth. Steve gave a startled moan when Bucky’s hand suddenly dropped to his ass, squeezing the flesh there while simultaneously pulling him forward so their hips met. Bucky shifted until one of Steve’s thighs was pressed between his legs, rubbing slightly against his obvious arousal.

“Bucky!” Steve let out a shocked laugh at the feeling, pulling back to pant lightly in his face.

“I love ya, Stevie.” Bucky grinned, eyes crinkling mischievously as he let out a breathy laugh. “Didn’t I ever tell ya how hot you got me when ya get angry with me?”

“No?” Steve laughed again, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. He pressed his burning face against his lover’s neck, giggling lightly when Bucky only responded by rolling his hips forward. “You’re a jerk.”

“And you’re my punk.” Bucky rested his head on top of the blond’s, inhaling the scent of his soap. _Home._ They stayed in that position for a while, simply enjoying each other’s embrace. They would have stayed like that for longer still, but Bucky’s arousal refused to fade now that he had his doll right where he wanted him.

“Steeeviiiie,” Bucky whined, drawing an exasperated huff of laughter from the shorter man pressed against him.

“What, ya jerk?” Steve grumbled, pressing a light kiss against the warm skin of Bucky’s throat. The soldier hummed happily for a moment before grinning wickedly.

“Are ya gonna let me move away from the door? Or am I to stay here all night?”

Steve pulled away from him, scowling. It was obvious he was trying not to smile (he was failing). “I oughtta make you sleep outside.”

“You wouldn’t!” Bucky gasped theatrically, trying to smother a laugh at the look on his Stevie’s face. He bit his lip to stifle the laugh, and then heaved a sigh. “Will you at least give me my shirt to keep me warm?”

He was confused when Steve bit his lip suddenly, his head dipping down until he couldn’t see his face. He was concerned when Steve stepped out of his embrace. He was close to panicking when Steve walked away, towards the bedroom door.

He was suddenly and undeniably aroused when Steve stopped in the doorway, looked over his shoulder and said lowly, “You want the shirt? Come an’ get it.”

“Fuck, Stevie.” Bucky lurched forward, stumbling after his doll.

“Maybe, if you’re good.” Steve was still biting his lip when Bucky reached him, but he looked nervous. Bucky swallowed tightly, reaching out to cup his Doll’s face.

“You sure?” He whispered, staring intently at the blond. He would know if he lied.

“Yeah.” Steve breathed, blue eyes honest, but still nervous. “I love ya, Buck. And I- I wanna-”

His Stevie looked so adorable, blushing like that. Bucky gently ushered him further into the room, kicking the door closed behind them. Steve sat nervously on their old lumpy mattress and began plucking at the buttons of his shirt. Bucky kneeled on the floor in front of him and grabbed one of his hands, placing a loving kiss on his knuckles.

“You don’t have to do this cause I wanna, Stevie-” He was cut off by a loud snort. He raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“Who said this was for _you_?” Steve sassed, pulling his hand back to resume unbuttoning his shirt with more confidence. Bucky licked his lips, following the nimble fingers as they travelled slowly down the thin chest.

“Oh?” He finally replied after glancing up and seeing a challenging look in the blonde’s eyes. “So yer just plannin’ on usin’ me for your own pleasure, huh?”

“Mmhm.” Steve hummed, grinning even as he blushed, the overlarge shirt unbuttoned and falling from his shoulders. Bucky’s mouth went dry and he moaned, unable to stop himself from pressing the heel of his hand against his arousal. He licked his lips, staring up at his Stevie in wonder. Steve stared right back, lips parted and eyes dilated.

“And how’re you gonna use me, doll?” Bucky’s voice was raspy again, but neither of them seemed to care. Steve shivered, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Bucky smirked, lifting his hand to rest it on the blonde’s knee for a moment before sliding it slowly up his thigh. Steve let out a breathy gasp when his hand brushed against the bulge in his slacks. It quickly turned into a whine when Bucky’s hand continued upwards.

“Buck!” Steve all but whined, twitching when one of his nipples was caressed lightly. Bucky grinned, giving the nipple a quick pinch, earning himself another gasp and a glare.

“You never answered my question, Stevie.” He pinched the blonde’s nipple again, rubbing it lightly with the pad of his thumb.

“’M ‘bout ready to tie ya down ‘n make you _watch_ , Barnes.” Steve growled before leaning forward and kissing him, hard. Bucky moaned appreciatively into the kiss, feeling the blond grab his hand and push it down where he wanted it. He chuckled against Steve’s lips, giving in to the silent demand and gently rubbed the cloth covered erection. They both shivered in arousal, all nervousness momentarily forgotten.

A sudden desire to feel his Stevie- all of him, with no barriers between them, had him breaking their kiss and grabbing at the button to the worn slacks in his way. He fumbled with it, growing increasingly frustrated with himself and his lack of another hand. Slim hands batted him away, unbuttoning the pants smoothly and pushing the material down. Bucky grinned up at Steve in appreciation, chuckling when his punk reattached their lips. His hand slid over the newly exposed skin, feeling goosebumps form on the soft, warm skin. Steve graoned into their kiss when his hand encountered hard flesh, his calloused fingers wrapping around his erection and stroking.

“B-Buck…” Steve whispered, pulling back a bit to press their foreheads together. Bucky licked his lips as he gazed hungrily at him, his eyes dropping down to the hard flesh in his grip before dragging back up to pause at red, kiss-swollen lips, before meeting his eyes.

“You like that, baby doll?” Steve bit his lip, a shiver going through his body at the soldier’s rough voice. He let out a shaky breath, which turned into a moan when his lover squeezed the head of his cock lightly.

“God, Stevie, you’re so beautiful.” Bucky murmured, letting his gaze drop again. He let out a quiet moan of his own as he watched his hand. “I wanna see more of ya. Can I, doll?”

In answer, Steve leaned back, pulling his over large shirt over his head and tossing it over Bucky’s head. He wriggled backwards, pulling out of Bucky’s reach as he pushed his pants all the way off. Bucky got all of a moment to appreciate the sight of a naked Steve Rogers before he was being tugged to his feet, insistent hands pushing at his winter coat while an eager mouth was attached to his Adam’s apple. He laughed, helping as best he could to remove first the coat, then the shirt beneath it. A gentle, hesitant hand brushed over the stump of his left shoulder and he stiffened- but within a second it was gone, and both of his lover’s hands were at his waist, deftly undoing his buttons and not-so-innocently brushing against his cock. Bucky groaned, wrapping his arm around his Stevie’s shoulders to steady himself as those amazing hands pushed his pants and underwear to his thighs before latching onto his erection.

“That okay, Buck?” Steve gazed up at him innocently and the soldier couldn’t help but choke out a laugh.

“That angelic act may fool some, but it ain’t foolin’ me, punk.” Bucky grinned at him, laughing again when it earned him a scowl. Then Steve’s expression shifted, and oh god he knew that look. It was the look Steve got when he was about to get them into trouble. “Stevie-!”

The blond sank to his knees, grinning cheekily the whole way. Bucky’s eyes widened, his hand reaching down to- what? Stop him, or encourage him? He wasn’t sure and he wasn’t really given a chance to think about it. Steve simply licked his lips nervously once, then gripped the hard cock in front of him, giving the head a firm lick. A slight pause, as if to ponder the taste of his pre-cum, then another lick. He continued to lick around the head, and Bucky could help but bury his hand in his blond locks and tug lightly. Steve glanced up at him as he continued his ministrations and suddenly Bucky couldn’t breathe. For his Stevie to look at him like _that,_ while doing _that_ \- nope, he wasn’t gonna last long if that continued.

“ _Steve._ ” Bucky growled and his lover’s reaction was sudden and very welcome. Steve shuddered, his eyes slipping closed as he groaned. He’d remember that for later. For now, “Get on the bed, Stevie.”

Steve’s blue eyes popped open and he rushed to obey. Bucky kicked off his pants and stalked to the bed, where his doll laid waiting for him. The blond’s breathing was heavy and he paused a moment, raising a concerned eyebrow. But Steve rolled his eyes and reached out for him, shaking his head.

“’M fine. C’mere.” And that was all the invitation the soldier needed to awkwardly crawl over his lover. They both paused, realizing that Bucky was going to have a hard time supporting himself over the blond with one arm without crushing the smaller man.

Before Bucky could feel frustrated with himself again, Steve was sitting up and pushing and pulling at Bucky until he found himself lying on his back with his friend comfortably straddling his hips. They both moaned when their erections rubbed together and as one they leaned forward to muffle their noises in a passionate kiss. Steve slowly rocked his hips forward and the friction was wonderful. They rutted together like that for a while, smothering their moans and gasps in each other’s mouths.

It wasn’t quite enough though, and Bucky grabbed Steve’s hip tightly, pulling him forward a little faster and harder. Steve drew back with a loud gasp, staring down at him. Then his eyes narrowed and he grabbed Bucky’s wrist, pulling it away from his hip and pushing it above the brunet’s head.

“Steeevie!” Bucky groaned, tossing his head back. A flash of yellow caught his eye suddenly and he turned his head slightly to stare at his hand where the yellow ribbon he had brought home was still, miraculously, clinging stubbornly to his hand. Steve seemed to notice it to as he chuckled roughly, pulling the fabric from his hand and sitting up, hips still slowly rocking. Bucky watched him with wide eyes, biting his lip. Steve eyed him and the ribbon speculatively.

“I did say I was gonna tie ya down, didn’t I, Buck?” Steve asked in his I’m-so-innocent voice that made Bucky want to scoff but he let out a strangled half whimper instead. Steve’s cheeks were pink with a self-conscious flush, but it didn’t stop him from grabbing Bucky’s wrist and quickly pressing it against the cold, dented metal of their old bed frame. He felt the satiny material of the ribbon snake against his wrist and then Steve was leaning back, biting his lip as he gazed at him.

“That okay, Bucky?” The blond whispered. Bucky tested the ribbon and knew he could easily pull his arm free. But he had a feeling that wasn’t what Steve was asking.

“S’okay, Stevie.” He smiled warmly at the man he loved, watching as the blond relaxed minutely and smiled back at him. Then the moment passed and Bucky’s smile turned wicked. “You better not be leavin’ me here to watch, you punk.”

Steve laughed at him, leaning down to press their chests together, mouth inches from the soldier’s. “You gonna behave, jerk?”

“You gonna kiss me?”

“Have ya earned it?” Bucky rolled his eyes and lifted his head quickly to kiss the smile off his doll’s face, rolling his hips upward into the warm weight on top of him. They both groaned and like that, the teasing was over. They rocked together again, lost in the feeling of skin on skin, of being together at long last. Steve’s breath was hitching but he didn’t break their kiss, pushing his hips down in a desperate need to give and receive pleasure. Bucky gave as good as he got, moaning quietly at the sweat slicked slide. Neither of them lasted long after that, between the stimulation and the knowledge that they were finally together pushing them over the edge. They lay panting together for several long minutes, enjoying the afterglow.

Bucky tugged his wrist free from the ribbon, earning himself a snort from Steve, who was plastered against his chest. Bucky chuckled and kissed him again, soft and sweet, wrapping his arm around his thin waist to hold him more snugly against him. Neither of them were planning on moving anytime soon, regardless of the mess they had made of each other and the bed. Exhaustion hit them both and they were more than content to stay where they were and doze off. The cleaning could wait til the morning.

“I love you, Steve.”

“Love you too, Bucky.”

_Til the end of the line._


End file.
